


There's not really a protocol for this

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blatant abuse of security footage, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: I'd really like some mcdanno first time!office sex! Like, Steve's watching porn at work after everyone left but Danny comes back and catches him. Top Danny please!





	There's not really a protocol for this

Danny walks back into the darkened room, not even bothering to turn on a light as he makes a beeline for his office. Getting all the way to his house only to realize that he had left his phone on his desk was an unpleasant realization, but he wanted to make sure he had it in case Grace or Charlie called. He noticed the light in Steve’s office was on but had dismissed it as his partner being in a rush to leave when he heard a low sound come from the office. The blinds were drawn which was unusual to see in Steve’s office and only made Danny more curious.

He walked up to the door quietly, reaching for the handle but hesitating at the last minute. Sound filtered through the wall: soft gasping, a murmur of voices, a low grunt. Suddenly, Danny heard “you’re a shmuck” emanate from the room in a very familiar tone and he couldn’t help but burst into the room.

“Steve, why do I hear my – oh.”

Steve was frozen in his chair, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Danny’s voice kept coming from the speakers on his computer, complaining about…something. Steve rolled his chair forward, closer to the desk, and cleared his throat. “Can I help you, Danny?” His tone was stilted, awkward and Danny hated it immediately.

“What are you watching?” Danny asked suspiciously, walking around behind Steve’s desk and stopping, completely surprised at what he saw. Steve sat up straight, refusing to look at Danny, a flush rising up his neck to cover his face. His pants lay open, his cock jutting out but swiftly softening under the embarrassment evident in his manner. As much as Danny wanted to stare forever at the sight of Steve’s pretty cock laying there in the open, the video open on his computer was a more pressing issue.

Surveillance footage of the offices was up and playing, Danny’s figure walking around the smart table and occasionally yelling things in the direction of Steve’s office. Danny was horribly confused as to why this video was up on Steve’s laptop until he saw himself bend over the table and felt Steve shift next to him.

“I – really?” Danny couldn’t help his incredulous tone and Steve stiffened, raising his chin defiantly. “No, no, babe, I didn’t mean it like that.” Danny soothed, turning to face Steve who still wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “I’m…flattered.” He said, gesturing to the computer and Steve scoffed. “Look, Steve, I don’t know what to say!” He heard a defensive note coloring his words and silently cursed himself.

Steve stiffened farther and reached down to close his pants. “There’s not exactly a protocol for finding your partner jerking off to surveillance footage of you.” He said sardonically, every muscle tense. Danny chuckled despite himself and Steve’s eyes snapped up to meet his for the first time since Danny had rounded the desk. Danny softened at the panicked look in Steve’s eyes and rested back against the desk.

“So I guess this is about the time when I tell you that I’ve been jerking off to you for years now?”

Steve’s expression turned wary. “Don’t try to –“

Danny quieted him with a Look. “I’m serious, Steve. But can you blame me? I mean,” he gestured to Steve’s body, “you’re like a Greek god.” Steve slowly started to grin, and Danny rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head, you idiot.”

“Did you know that you bend over a lot when working on the smart table?” Steve asked, his voice dropping low and deep. Danny shivered involuntarily at his tone and Steve’s grin widened. “You wear such tight pants too, god, Danny.”

“Two words,” Danny hissed, poking Steve in the chest, “thigh. holster.” Steve stood quickly, bracketing Danny against his desk with his arms and crowding in close.

“Can I –“ he asked, leaning in close. Danny nodded frantically, breathless at his proximity. Steve crashed their lips together in a fervent kiss until Danny felt like he was drowning in Steve. He reached up and ran a hand through Steve’s hair, tugging sharply once and was gratified by the punched-out noise that Steve made in return.

They broke apart, panting and gazing hungrily at each other. Danny hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Steve’s cargo pants and drew him closer, grinding their cocks together, both of which seemed increasingly interested in the situation. Steve groaned and pulled Danny into another kiss, quickly undoing his pants and shoving them down, grasping Danny’s cock firmly. Danny tore his mouth away from Steve’s and moaned, thrusting up into Steve’s grip.

He palmed Steve’s ass through his pants and then returned the favor, divesting Steve of his cargo pants and underwear. Steve stepped out of them and kicked them away, pressing back up against Danny and capturing his lips again, licking into Danny’s mouth like he was on a mission. Danny opened up to him happily but, while he was distracted, twirled them around until Steve was the one backed up against the desk.

Steve’s gaze darkened, and his breath caught gratifyingly. Danny pressed forward, gripping Steve’s cock and stroking it once just to hear Steve moan. “Wanna fuck you.” Danny groaned, grasping a nipple between his teeth. Steve nodded.

“Yes.” He said breathlessly, pushing Danny away so that he could turn, bending over the desk and spreading his legs until he looked like something straight out of Danny’s fantasies. Danny bit his lip and gripped the bottom of his cock to stave off coming too quickly.

Before he could ask, Steve had already opened a drawer and was pushing a bottle of lube into Danny’s hands eagerly. Danny slicked his fingers thoroughly and pressed one inside Steve, breath stuttering at the obscene sound that Steve made at the feeling on Danny inside him. He stretched him carefully but quickly, stroking only occasionally across Steve’s prostate to see Steve arch and moan against the wood grain of his desk.

Danny worked a third finger into Steve, suddenly noticing that the surveillance footage was still playing on Steve’s laptop, which had been pushed aside when his partner bent over the desk. He smirked, pulling at Steve’s hair until he turned to look at the computer.

“How many times,” Danny growled in his ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of Steve, “did you watch these videos? Did you think about bending me over the table just like that? Did you want to fuck me until I screamed your name and then watch it all over again?”

He pulled his fingers out of Steve with a slick sound and pressed his cock against Steve’s stretched rim. Steve moaned and canted his hips back, desperately searching for Danny’s cock. “Patience.” Danny soothed, pushing Steve down onto the desk again with a hand on his back. He slid inside Steve slowly, closing his eyes as he sank into the tight heat. Steve made a noise that had Danny clutching frantically at his hips, thrusting all the way in smoothly.

He didn’t give Steve any time to catch his breath, pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside before thrusting back in, even deeper than before. He fucked into Steve steadily, working until he found the right angle that made Steve swear fiercely. He bent over and purred into Steve’s neck, “Maybe soon I’ll let you fuck me over that table and then we can watch it together.”

Steve cried out at Danny’s words and jerked forward, searching for friction against the desk. “I got you.” Danny murmured, reaching around to grasp Steve’s cock with his already lubed fingers. One, two strokes later and Steve was coming over Danny’s hand and the desk. He clenched down on Danny’s cock and Danny swore, picking up the pace until the ball of tension that had been growing in his gut burst through him in an explosion of pleasure and he pressed into Steve, coming deep inside him.

He pulled out and surveyed the mess he had made of his partner, satisfied at the sight. Steve stretched carefully and stood up, turning to face Danny with a blissful look on his face. Danny couldn’t help but grin and stepped closer to him, kissing him gently. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and they rested against each other, recovering.

“Why did you come back here anyway?” Steve asked, breaking the silence, always curious.

“Hmm?” Danny mumbled, burying his face into Steve’s chest. “Oh, my phone!” He remembered, pushing away and walking, unashamedly half-naked, to his office. He frowned at his orderly desk, not seeing in anywhere when he heard Steve calling his name.

He poked his head out only to see Steve holding his phone. “How –“ Danny began and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“It was in your pocket.”

Danny blushed. “Ah. Well. Thank you, Steven.” He said primly, striding over to take it from him. Steve grinned, pulling Danny into a kiss.

“You know I’m going to make fun of you forever, right?”

“Shut up, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
